dayofinfamyfandomcom-20200215-history
May 18, 2017
__NOEDITSECTION__ New Map Introducing Rhineland, formerly known as Kruppstahl created by community member JakHalz, now revised and our newest addition to the official map cycle. More info and screenshots found here. New Units More details about the new units can be found here. 2nd Australian Imperial Force Available for all Commonwealth players on Crete, Sicily, Salerno, Comacchio. Featuring Australian accent voice character named Bruce. 2/17th Battalion, Australian Army Unlockable Australian unit featuring the Slouch hat for all classes & Australian accent voice named Bruce, available on multiple maps. The Black Watch (Royal Highland Regiment) Unlockable Scottish unit featuring a black glengarry with red hackle for the officer and black balmoral with red hackle for all other classes. 761st “Black Panthers” Tank Battalion Unlockable African-American unit featuring tanker helmet and goggles and new head model. 272nd Volksgrenadier Division Unlockable German unit featuring a camouflage uniform. New Weapon Owen Gun Available for all Commonwealth Officer and Assault units on maps featuring the Australian units. Melee Weapon Achievement Unlocks The following new achievements unlock the above melee replacement model items: *'“Can Ya Dig It”' – Reward for melee kills, unlocks the US Shovel. *'“In The Trenches”' – Reward for melee kills, unlocks the CW Entrenching Tool. *'“Road Works”' – Reward for melee kills, unlocks the Axis Shovel. *'“Knuckle Sandwich”' – Reward for melee kills, unlocks the Brass Knuckles. *'“Lumberjack”' – Reward for melee kills, unlocks the Engineers Hatchet. *'“Newton’s Law”' – Reward for melee kills, unlocks the Gravity Knife. *'“Shanghaied”' – Reward for melee kills, unlocks the Fairbairn Sykes Knife. Weapon Achievement Unlocks The following new achievements unlock the above model replacement items: *'“Veteran”' – Weapon specific rewards for kills with the Enfield, Springfield, K98, Garand & G43 – unlocks the veteran skin for each of the above weapons. *'“Dead Eye”' – Weapon specific rewards for headshot kills with the Enfield, Springfield, K98, Garand & G43 – unlocks the cloth wrap for each of the above weapons. New Ranks and Tour System New ranks for all factions: Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Colonel for US & Commonwealth. Oberleutnant, Hauptmann, Major, Oberst for Axis. New “Tour” system allowing players to reset their progress after reaching the highest rank and earn new rank icons on the scoreboard & player card plus fresh chances to unlock previously unobtained units. Note: Doing so will not remove any of your previously unlocked units or achievements, only your rank. More info can be found here. New Steam Collectibles Added Steam trading cards, profile badges, backgrounds & emoticons. Updated Content *Updated WorldGGX shader to support Parallax Mapping and Height Blending. *First person muzzle flashes from your weapon will now illuminate your weapon and players. *Updated the crashed Junker plane model featured on Crete. *Added permanent visual only slings to the Panzerschreck and Einstoss 46. *Unlocked units & items are now authenticated server side. *Improved the ragdoll animation response of dead players that were killed by bullet rounds and melee weapons. *Reduced the size of all British player heads and headgear. *Added new head model to the Commonwealth faction. *Reworked scale of Stuka air support plane. *Reloading a bolt action when it is not empty will no longer show a live round being ejected. *Restored 29th Panzergrenadier Division khaki jacket textures. *Updated footstep audio assets for metal and metal grate surfaces. *Updated body impact audio heard when players die and hit the ground. *Updated world models for the following: Welrod, Webley, Vickers, PIAT, No.69, No.77, No.79, Browning HP, Binoculars, SW1917, M3 Grease Gun, PPK, C96, C96 carbine, Panzerschreck, Panzerfaust, Nebelhandgranate, Stielhandgranate, Splitterring, Einstoss 46, BAR, P38. User Experience Improvements *Looking at a regroup point and using the radial menu “moving to / on the way” command is now contextual and will allow you to signal to your team that you are falling back to regroup. *It is now possible to access your profile by clicking on the player card on the main menu. *Custom maps subscribed to from the Workshop are now selectable in the practice menu. *Added a new fallback image for maps which do not have a loading screen in the practice menu. *Increased the size of rank icons and spacing between player items on the scoreboard. Gameplay Improvements *White phosphorous clouds will now heavily blur the vision of players that are inside the cloud’s range. *Flamethrower time to reach maximum distance has been decreased from 0.5s to 0.2s to match the particles. *Increased flamethrower class movement speed to slightly below normal. *American snipers now have access to the 4x scope for Springfield. Coop Improvements *Entrenchment **Reduced initial round time from 10 minutes to 8 minutes. **Losing an objective will add 2 minutes to the round time. **Added an on screen notification when an objective is lost. **All maps have had restricted zones added. **Enemy fire support is much more frequent. **Increased enemy count. *Raid **Added mode and maps to campaign specific playlists. **Added new objectives to various maps. **Increased the rate enemies respawn. *Stronghold **Reworked counter attack mechanics. **Added a rare, more intense counter attack which guarantees artillery and air support. **Normal counter attack now only spawns extra units and a chance for artillery. Removed music. **Updated Salerno and Dog Red layout to include extra objectives. Bug Fixes *Fixed the brightness of reflected environment maps of SurfaceGGX materials. *Correct ammunition count on PPK, M3 Greasegun mags. *Automatic team switching will no longer occur at the end of a coop game when play again is voted for. *Fixed a bug causing footsteps on player clips to return the wrong footstep sound. *Removed ambient-generic emitters on various maps and replaced them with soundscript based versions. Will prevent certain map based audio from occasionally not attenuating properly when spawning after spectating. *Gamestart & roundstart VO. *Game starts are now only heard on the first round or if joining mid game. *Round starts are now played instead at the beginning of each subsequent round. *Corrected various subtitles. *Removed “setting player skin to %d \n” message that was causing console spam. *Fixed Raid objective name and designation mismatches. *Fixed bug that caused bots to spawn on the last point in Raid. Map Changes *Bastogne **Terrain textures will now use height blending. **3D Skybox enhancement. **Fixed nodraw surface. *Comacchio **Added new flak and assassination objectives for raid. **Adjusted entrenchment blockzone. **Adjusted cubemaps near the canal. **Adjusted 3D Skybox. **Fixed various issues. *Crete **Moved entrenchment B objective to the fountain area. **Removed entrenchment D objective. **Added entrenchment blockzone. **Updated stronghold ammo crate position. **Fixed broken displacement seam. *Dog Red **Added new fuel dump and additional capture points for Stronghold. **Added new raid objective. **Increased the restricted zone on the beach. **Added entrenchment blockzone. **Soundscapes update. **Clipped spaces under tanks on the beach. *Foy **Added entrenchment blockzone. **Adjusted cover nodes. **Navmesh updated. *Ortona **Added entrenchment blockzone. **Fixed various issues. *Reichswald **Added parallax occlusion mapping on terrain textures when shader detail is set to “Very High”. **Added entrenchment blockzone. **Fixed broken displacement seam. **Added entrenchment blockzone. **Added additional assassination objective for raid. *Salerno **Added 3 new objectives for Raid. **Soundscapes update. **Fixed various issues. **Adjusted spawn fall damage. *Saint-Lô **Added entrenchment blockzone. **Fixed no-draw wall. Modding Support *Modders can now use “DMG_ACID” as a new type of “DamageType” for custom weapons in custom theaters. This damage type will heavily blur players vision when damaged by it. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes